


Something New

by Number_Nines_Melody



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts Secret Santa, Kingdom Hearts Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Nines_Melody/pseuds/Number_Nines_Melody
Summary: In which Xion and Roxas don't know how to set up anything technological, and Axel can't find the controllers for the gaming console for five minutes.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to @KawaiiCookiesXD on Twitter for the Kingdom Hearts Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy, beautiful!

       “Are we supposed to even be in here? What if Saïx catches us?” Roxas asked as he watched Axel sneak into what could only be considered an old abandoned room. Roxas and Xion had been sitting there, curled up on some bean bag chairs that Axel had also dragged in, and had been waiting for Axel to return with something. Both teenagers weren’t sure what Axel was aiming for, but neither of them asked right away. They had both learned that Axel was odd and a little bit kooky when it came to stuff such as this, so they silenced themselves for now.

       “He won’t catch us, Roxas. Trust me. This room hasn’t been used in forever, and I’ve been here a while.” Axel replied, Sure enough, this area of the castle hadn’t actually been used in a really long time, so Axel knew that this place wasn’t going to be touched or sought out by Saïx. “If he does show up, though, we flee and run for the hills.” Axel concluded, placing the gaming console upon the ground. He moved towards the television and started plugging in all of the wires, fiddling around moving the TV so that he could look behind it. 

       “Do you need help?” Xion asked, standing up. Roxas followed behind her and started grabbing onto a few wires. Roxas had no idea what any of these did, but he was willing to try and help both Xion and Axel anyway.

       “Plug these into the colors that they match up with. The red plug goes into the red outlined hole. That’s all you’ve gotta do. I’m going to go try and find the controllers since I seemed to have just left them.” Axel grumbled to himself, starting back out of the room. Xion and Roxas watched Axel mumble about his forgetfulness as he left the room, and Roxas chuckled to himself before rolling his eyes. He went right back to trying to figure out what went where. 

       Everything was color coordinated, right? Roxas looked towards the cables again before handing Xion the red one. “Try finding the red plug in thing.” Roxas suggested. Xion also gave small grumbles before backing up. “Can you find it?” he asked, and Xion held up a finger, telling him to hold on for a few moments before finally going back to try and look around again. Roxas chuckled softly as he relaxed, holding the wires in his hands. 

       “He said it had a red ring around it, right?”  
       “Yeah. That’s how you know which one to put the plug in. Can you find it?”

       There was silence again before Xion shook her head. “All right, hold on, let me try.” Roxas suggested, opting to switch positions. Xion moved out of the way reluctantly as Roxas made his way towards where she was. Roxas formed the tiniest ball of light in the back, and Xion pouted.

       “Why didn’t I think of that?” she huffed, and Roxas laughed softly as he finally placed the red colored cable in. 

       He held his hand out. “Can you give me the yellow one and the white one, please?” Roxas asked, and Xion put them into his hand. Roxas reached forward and started plugging in the proper cables. “...Actually, the red looks like it’s really similar to orange.” Roxas whispered to himself before pulling back when he had finished plugging everything in. “Okay Xion, turn on the TV, if you could?” he asked her softly, looking towards the screen and waiting for anything to pop up.

       Xion grabbed the remote and turned the television on, and when she did so, loud static came out of the screen. Roxas and Xion covered their ears before Xion finally turned off the TV, not wanting to hear that loud static noise. “That hurt.” Xion spoke blatantly when she and Roxas lowered their hands. Roxas nodded before looking towards the console. It was a purple box, covered in dust. “That’s really weird looking. What does it do?” she asked, and Roxas snorted. As if he would know the answer, really!

       “I have no idea. Great question, though.” Roxas replied, sitting down cross-legged in front of it, spinning the box around in his hands as he tried to figure out what button did what. Sure enough, he finally managed to pop open the circle at the top, and he and Xion flinched back from it, expecting a shock. “Oh! It’s got a disk in it.” the blond muttered, pulling out the disk. “It says Smash on it. What’s that?” he whispered before putting the disk back in. He closed the top before looking around the box again. He pressed another button and it started to whirr. “Xion, I can conclude that I have no idea what this is.”

       Xion laughed before looking at the box, taking it from Roxas’ hands. “It looks like it plays whatever is in there. Axel said that controllers were needed too. Can’t we just sync the remote to this?”

       “I’m not sure on how to do that.”  
       “Let’s find out!”

       Xion grabbed onto the remote and brought it over towards the console, looking around both objects before leaning back and humming to herself. “I don’t see a way to connect these two together. Is it even possible?” she asked, and Roxas shook his head. He had no idea; it seemed like they would have to wait until Axel showed up so that he could answer the question.

       Roxas and Xion continued to look over the box until Axel arrived, massive purple controllers in his hands. “Hey guys!” he spoke, and Xion and Roxas turned towards him, smiles upon their faces. “So, I brought the controllers. Let’s get playing!”

       “Playing?” Xion asked, and Axel gave a confirming noise from his mouth as he plugged the controllers in. “Are we playing Smash?” she asked, and Axel looked over towards her, his eyebrows shooting upwards. 

       “You know what this it?”  
       “We looked at the box beforehand. We opened it up and saw what the disk was.”

       Axel laughed at that and looked towards the box. “That makes sense, I guess. I can see and heard that you guys already turned it on, but there’s no visual input. Did you guys put in the plugs like I asked?” Axel questioned, and both teens nodded. Axel moved to check anyway, and Axel walked back towards the television. “Is this turned off?” he asked, and Xion handed him the remote.

       “It was making a lot of static noise, so yeah we turned it off.”  
       “That’s fine. Let’s see what we got here, then.”

       Axel fiddled with the remote, finally changing the input properly. Loud music of the title screen blasted from the audio, and Axel rapidly turned down the music. “All right all right. That’s a little loud.” he whispered. Axel looked back towards Roxas and Xion, who once more hand their hands over their ears. “Are you guys good? You’re not going deaf on me, are you?”

       “If we keep on getting into your schemes, we might be.” Roxas retorted as he lowered his hands when the music went down. Xion snickered and Axel rolled his eyes before looking back towards the screen. He gestured towards it before looking back towards the two younger Nobodies. 

       “This is an old game that I used to play when I was younger. It’s called Smash. It’s an arena fighting game where you pick a character and fight. Each character has their own set moves and stuff like that. You’ll really like it, I think!” Axel spoke up, handing each of them a controller. He reached over to turn on their controllers (making sure that he was number one, of course) before selecting a quick play. 

       The character selection screen showed up, and Axel looked towards the two teens. “Move the buttons around and find out what does what! Enjoy for a little bit! We’ve been doing nothing but work so I wanted us to just have some time together for a little bit. The times that we can hang out seem to keep on getting shorter so....” Axel spoke before rubbing the back of his head. Roxas snorted before rolling his eyes.

       “I doubt that, Axel. You’re such a sap!” he laughed, and Xion laughed alongside Roxas. Axel looked over towards both teens, still unaware of the real world around them--how hard the real world was. Axel wondered if it was him that was sheltering them too much sometimes. The redhead looked back towards the screen before picking Bowser. Roxas ended up picking Link, and Xion ended up picking Yoshi. 

       As the game started, Axel looked towards both Roxas and Xion and scooted towards them across the floor (he wouldn’t kick Roxas or Xion off the bean bags). He looked towards their controllers and started pointing out what did what. “All right, so what you’re going to do is--”

       There was a loud roar, and Xion giggled in glee before Axel looked back towards the screen. There was Bowser, hovering above the play area, and Yoshi running around in circles. Apparently, Yoshi had just felt like pushing Bowser off the playing field. “That’s it, learn yourself.” Axel snickered, a smirk upon his face as he picked up his controller.

 

* * *

       They had only gotten through three rounds before Saïx himself decided to slink into the room. “Is this what you plan to do in your spare time?” Saïx asked. His face looked unamused, and Axel turned towards Saïx before smiling.

       “Hey grump! Nah, we’re just playing for a little bit right now.”  
        “I see. Wrap it up then. You’ve got stuff to do.”

       Everyone in the room had to suppress a groan as Saïx walked out. “Sorry, guys.” Axel spoke, reaching forward to turn off the GameCube. He looked back towards Roxas and Xion before standing up, holding out both hands so that they could stand easier off the bean bags. Both teens stood up easily with the help of Axel, looking towards each other. Axel started towards the exit, along with the teenagers. “We can unplug this later...maybe even get back to it later if we’re really up for pissing Saïx off.” Axel spoke up.

       Roxas laughed and Xion snickered as they started down the hall toward the Gray Area once more, the sounds of their footsteps reverberating through the blue-gray hallway.


End file.
